


Kiss of Life

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kiss of Life, M/M, Seizures, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplained toxin puts Spock into a compromising situation: unexplained, constant seizures. With his life in peril, Kirk is determined to keep him on this side of the veiled curtain of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I think my summary is far more interesting than the one-shot itself, lol!!!
> 
> March is the month of [BINGO! At 1_Million_Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/559180.html). This one-shot is from the last two prompts on [my bingo card](http://i956.photobucket.com/albums/ae45/heffermonkey/March%20Bingo/hurt1.jpg): Kiss of Life and the picture in the middle of the tear on the eyelash. Angst galore!
> 
> Unbeta'd and proofread once. I don't own anything!

“Come on, Spock. Don’t do this to me. Not today. Not right now. Not – ever. You – come on, open your eyes. Please. I can’t do this without you!”

Dr. McCoy was doing everything he could to keep Spock alive – but he wouldn’t stay stable. The seizures were intensifying, and Kirk was worried sick that Spock wouldn’t wake up. Hypo after hypo, Dr. McCoy continued to monitor and keep his patient safe while Kirk stood off to the side, whispering and ranting into Spock’s ear, hoping he could hear anything at all.

The seizures had started thirty six hours before while they had been asleep. Kirk had noticed them and tried to protect Spock as he called Dr. McCoy. He’d never seen Spock shake so much. His eyes had been closed, silent. No sound was made as his body had shaken for minutes on end. By the time the seizure had ended, McCoy had just gotten into the room with his team on his heels.

McCoy assessed and ordered Spock to medical. By the time they reached Sickbay, another seizure had started. Spock had never stood a chance at waking up from the first one.

They came in waves – three in a row with a period of rest for about an hour before more started. This current wave of seizures were, however, troubling.

Spock’s heart was stuttering, his brain waves fluctuating at different patterns than before. And his breathing had increased.

McCoy sensed the impeding end before he would speak it out loud for Kirk to be prepared.

The seizure ended in a whine of the vitals monitor.

“No, NO, NO!” Kirk, in all his misery and anguish, smashed his lips into Spock’s, his tears starting to flow and splash onto Spock’s cheeks. “I love you, I love you, oh god, I love you. Please don’t leave me, I beg of you, please come back.”

McCoy watched in awe as Spock’s heart beat once, and then beat again.

Somehow, someway, Spock was _still_ alive.

_Jim, Jim, my love._

_You’re alive. Oh thank god. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_My t’hy’la. I love you._


End file.
